<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Put on your war paint by writer171105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047082">Put on your war paint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105'>writer171105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise like a Phoenix [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer171105/pseuds/writer171105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara joins in on the fun and the Justice League has a meeting. The boys decide that, if they're going to come back from the dead, that may as well get some fun out of it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Everyone, Jason Todd &amp; Everyone, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rise like a Phoenix [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Put on your war paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's number 5! Just one hour short of getting 5 in a day, but close enough. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! 🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara was in shock, of <em>course</em> she was. That's the only reason she swiftly nodded her head before she earned a faceful of sugar in response to Dick's question.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, she was also smothered in baking supplies, laughing happily as she managed to shove a fistful of coffee down the back of Dick's shirt, causing him to shriek like a girl.</p><p> </p><p>The fight was eventually broken up by an indignant throat clearing that could only have been caused by one person.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze where they were, Jason with his arm poised above his head, a handful of chocolate chips aimed in Tim's direction. Damian sat on the floor, eagerly licking syrup off his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Alfred stood in the doorway, surveying the scene with a raised eyebrow. Everyone smiled ashamedly.</p><p>"We'll, uh, we'll clean it up.' Bruce said, doing his best not to meet the butler's gaze.</p><p>"I should hope so, Master Bruce," Alfred replied, indignantly, "I should hope so."</p><p> </p><p>Barbara was the only one to catch the twinkle in his eye as he left the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Later, once the kitchen had been tidied and everyone had been cleaned up (Dick and Jason having to borrow some clothes from Bruce), they all seated themselves in the living room to explain things, <em>yet again</em>, to Barbara.</p><p> </p><p>Barbara, surprisingly, was stunned most of all by Damian's existence, but he quickly had her wrapped around his little finger. You just couldn't help loving that child. <em>(Barbara privately thought that he got it from his dad.)</em></p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Bruce took Dick and Jason shopping, as they didn't have any clothes of their own at the manor.</p><p> </p><p>Once that was done, they all made their way to the Gotham Zeta beam, both Dick and Jason dressed in casuals while Damian stayed behind to be looked after by Alfred.</p><p> </p><p>Bruce entered the zeta beam first, followed by Babs, Dick, Jason and then Tim.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived at the cave, the zeta announced their names;</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Robin - B01</em>,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Robin - B13,</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Robin - B23</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Everything was still for a moment, before Dick, Jason and Tim caught each other's eyes, and burst into peals of laughter.</p><p>"That must be <em>so</em> confusing to anyone who doesn't know what's going on," Tim chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p>"Yeah," Jason agreed, grinning, "maybe Dick and I should hide and surprise anyone who comes running."</p><p>"Now you're speaking <em>my</em> language, Jaybird," Dick smirked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Dick's expert knowledge of the cave's ventilation system, the two former Robins managed to end up in the vents over the briefing room, where the planned meeting was to take place.</p><p> </p><p>The League was meeting with the team to discuss the Shadows, although the League themselves weren't actually aware of that. They had been lured there by a message from Batman, saying that he had a lead to the two missing Robins' location.</p><p> </p><p><em>Boy</em>, did they come <em>running</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Flash, for once, was early, arriving first followed swiftly by Superman and Wonder Woman. After them came Green Arrow and Aquaman.</p><p> </p><p>The pained and anxious expressions on their faces were almost comical from Dick and Jason's vantage point. Superman's in particular made him look like he was constipated.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it <em>true</em>?" He asked, anxiously, "Have you found them?"</p><p>"Yes, I have," Batman replied, neutrally.</p><p>"Well, where are they? Are they alri…"</p><p> </p><p>Wonder Woman was cut off by a thick, black smoke that filled the room. (Courtesy of Batman). Under the cover it provided, Jason and Dick slipped from the vents and hid in the shadows. </p><p> </p><p>Once the smoke had cleared, the League looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the chaos. Superman used his x-ray vision, so the two boys had to dart around to avoid being seen. Suddenly, Dick, being the prankster he was, came up with a brilliant idea. Grinning ferally, he grabbed Jason by the arm before escaping to the next room, where they could talk without being heard.Quietly, Dick whispered his idea to Jason, mindful of Superman. When he heard it, Jason smirked, and agreed eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>If they were going to come back from the dead, they might as well have some fun with it.</p><p> </p><p>Selecting a few carefully chosen gadgets from the cave's supplies, the pair snuck back into the briefing room. The League was quietly discussing something, although it was too soft for them to make out. Gradually, they inched around the room, placing their chosen items of chaos very strategically.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were ready, they nodded briefly to each other; the go signal. At that, Dick pressed a button on his holo-watch, that set their plan into motion.</p><p> </p><p>All at once, Dick's infamous cackle filled the cave, reverberating off the walls and echoing down the halls. The stunned looks on the Leaguers faces were absolutely <em>priceless</em>, and sent Jason, Dick and Tim into fits of laughter, so much so that they collapsed onto the floor, unable to stand.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for Jason and Dick, that meant giving away their positions, but they didn't really care. They were going to have to come out eventually, and it was as good a time as any.</p><p> </p><p>When the pre-recorded cackles eventually stopped, the three boys calmed down and managed to stand up, although they were still grinning like loons. </p><p> </p><p>At the sight of Dick and Jason, the League members starred in shock.</p><p>"Hey, guys," Jason greeted.</p><p>"You miss us?" Dick finished.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>…::-::...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After things had been explained again and a lot of hugs had been shared, the team was called in. Together, they discussed a plan to take down Slade, as well as what to do afterwards. Dick didn't want to take over the Shadows, so other arrangements had to be made.</p><p> </p><p>After hours of debate, they decided on a plan of action.</p><p> </p><p>As they were all heading home, Tim brought up the zeta-beam names again.</p><p>"I'll just stick with '<em>Red Hood'</em>," Jason said, shrugging, "If it ain't broke, don't fix it."</p><p>"I'll have to think about it," Dick replied, "Haven't actually come up with anything yet."</p><p> </p><p>Jason watched as Superman frowned at Dick's words, before pulling him aside. They spoke for quite a while and, when they'd finished, Dick seemed a lot more cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>"What was <em>that</em> about?" Jason asked curiously, as they arrived back at the Batcave.</p><p>"Rising from the ashes," Dick replied, cryptically, skipping upstairs before Jason could ask any more.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>